The present invention relates to a trap device for a vapor phase reaction apparatus.
For example, in the case of a vapor phase reaction apparatus such as a CVD apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process, treatment gas for forming a CVD film on a semiconductor wafer is included in the exhaust gas. For this reason, various types of trap devices for vapor phase reaction apparatuses have been used in previous years whereby this kind of treatment gas is trapped and guided to a vacuum pump for vacuum exhaust, in order to decrease the treatment gas induced thereinto.
An example of the many conventional designs for trap devices for a vapor phase reaction apparatus is disclosed by JP 62-20841, wherein a cooling mechanism is provided in a hermetic vessel and members such as baffle plates are arranged in series in the hermetic vessel. When the exhaust gas strikes these, the gas flow route is lengthened and the cooling efficiency is increased, thereby improving the treatment gas collection efficiency.
However, even in the case of the above mentioned example of a conventional trap device for a vapor phase reaction apparatus, the treatment gas collecting efficiency cannot be termed adequate. For this reason, development of a trap device for a vapor phase reaction apparatus has been sought that can provide increased collecting efficiency, extended operating life of the device and reduced maintenance frequency, and as a result can improve the productivity of semiconductor wafers and other products.